The Aviators Club
Welcome to the Aviators Club! THis is the place for all the fastest, strongest fliers in Pyrrhia! Dragons from far and wide are always trying to join us, but few make it through, looks like your one of them! Sorry for yelling, its loud out hear on the landing field. ALl right now that we are inside let me tell you about the jobs we have open and what we do. Mail Delivery does exactly what you think it does, except more hard core. We fly to the coldest mountain to the hotest desert just to deliver a tiny piece of mail- which is usually more impoprtant than it seems. Security is something we are often hired for, when queens or important tribe members travel, they almost always telegram us to ask for security. So we get paid just to fly a queen somewhere, funny right? Our Air Force is not for hire, we simply help those in need. Now I know what your thinking- what about a war? Well we got that covered too, we usually stay out of wars but sometimes we will help a tribe if the deserve it. Now as for our exploration group, they just fly out over the ocean or over new land or already discovered parts of the world and explore, mapping and naming places. Cool right? Ok so we have apartments here if you want to stay, but they are very old-fashioned so you are welcome to stay else where. Your first shift is at dawn so get some rest. See you on the field! The Club The Club is actually what they call the mountain they stay on. It consists of an air strip, apartment complex, cafeteria and meeting hall. Inside the mounntain is a large cavern, the apartements are carved into the side of the cavern. Near the top of the mountain is a big cave where the meeting hall lies; however, the main floor is where the cafeteria is located. The apartments are very cheap but have running water, a toilet and to complete, a window over-looking the mountainside! Each apartement has a living room, kitchen and bedroom. So no parties. Thats what the cafeteria is for! about Jobs Each dragon- depending on their wing -wear a specific jacket and color scarf. Each jacket is lined with fur and either brown or black. Higher ranking dragons generally wear black jackets but it is not required. On the dragon's jacket are the badges they have earned. Here are the classes of colors: Messengers: A messanger wears a yellow scarf and orange aviator googles. SOme wear brown helmets with tiny wings printed on the sides. Wing leaders wear orange scarfs. Security Normal security wear magenta scarfs and green or pale googles. Wing leaders wear red scarfs. Air Force Officers have blue scarfs and black or grey googles. Wing leaders wear dark navy scarfs. Exploration Expplorers wear green scarfs and use gold and silver googles. Wing leaders wear cyan. Members There is a wing leader for each wing of dragons, a wing of dragons is about seven. WIng leaders are respected and viewed as leaders. They are not as respected as First Officers who are the leaders of the whole group. ---- Messengers Wisps OPEN Wing Leaders: OPEN First Officer: OPEN (Must be very detailed) ---- Security OPEN Wing Leaders: OPEN (Must be deatailed) First Officer: OPEN (Must be very detailed) ---- Air Force Wing Leaders: SS First Officer: OPEN (Must be very detailed) ---- Explorers OPEN Rhyme Wing Leaders: OPEN First Officer: OPEN (Must be very detailed) ---- Affiliates Moonclaw Post Office Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (BeyondDeep)